Viva Forever
by Keava
Summary: A songfic about the everlasting love between Tai and Sora (Taiora). Sora has to face Tai's funeral but his coffin isn't the last she'll see of him. Get out yer digi-kleenexs folks...R/R!


Viva Forever  
  
Sora wiped her tears from her face as she tried again to walk to the door. She stumbled slowly to the closet. She pulled out her brown leather jacket. "No..." She whispered. It was the jacket Tai had given her last fall. Her knuckles grew white as she hugged it tightly. It only brought back memories she was trying so hard to forget.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun  
________________________________________________________________________  
Sora remembered last fall like it was yesterday: *She and Tai rented a beach house so they could sit together and watch the sunrise over the ocean. Her head rested on Tai's shoulder softly as he gently rocked the chairswing they were resting in. Tai placed his chin upon her head and mumured, "Well, they were wrong." Sora looked up at him "Who?" "Everyone. They said we were too young to truly be in love." Sora smiled "Yeah. The only person older than us is Joe, and he's only 19, what does he know?" She paused, "Tai, I'm cold." Tai sat up for a moment and wrapped his old blue jacket around Sora, then cuddled her closer, "Here, you can use my jacket for now. I'm gonna go get something."*   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hasta Mañana, Always be mine  
________________________________________________________________________  
"NO!" Sora yelled and threw threw the jacket to the floor. Her knees collapsed as she fell to the ground in tears. How could this have happened to someone like Tai?! The front door opened "Sora?!" Mimi ran inside. "Oh, Sora. It's okay." Mimi tried to console as she lifted Sora from the ground. "If we miss the funeral you can't say good-bye one last time. Come on, you need to say good-bye."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the sun  
________________________________________________________________________  
Sora was flimsier than a ragdoll as Mimi tried desperately to get her fallen-apart friend into her SUV. "Why?!" Sora moaned. "Why did it have to be him?!" Mimi rubbed her eyes "I...don't know, Sora. I really don't know."  
  
*After Tai gave Sora the jacket, he left without telling her where he was going. A surprise. He got in the coupe and drove to London Fog. He picked out a brown leather jacket. Tai got the jacket specially gift wrapped and got back in the car. If only he had waited one more minute before departing. The phone inside the beach house rang. Sora smiled as she walked to get it. It had to be Tai. "Hello?" She greeted. "Hello, m'am. I'm sorry to disturb you, but do you know anyone named Tai Kamiya?" She froze, "Yes..." "Well, I'm Sargeant Wallace of the Capitola Police Dept. I'm over here near the outlets and there's been a fatal accident involving a man with a driver's liscense reading 'Tai Kamiya'." Sora tried to keep down the lump in her throat as she choked, "I hate to inform you this, but...he didn't make it. He...uh, had a package with him. It's 'To Sora, with love, Tai' and there's a leather jacket inside, here. Are you Sora?" Tears were streaming down her face. "Y-yes..."*  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind  
________________________________________________________________________  
They arrived right before the ceremony ended. Sora trudged to the closed coffin. She wrapped her arms around it and cried so hard, she couldn't see. Her tears were warm against the cool porcelain surface. Tai's mother came and put her hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora jerked her head up and looked at the worker in the far corner. "Open the coffin!" She cried. The man shook his head, seeing this happen so many times. "I can't do that. They couldn't fix him up very well." "Open it!" She screamed. Tai's mother gave the man a stern look. He sadly walked to the coffin and closed his eyes as he opened it. Sora gave a faint smile as she saw his face, the way it always was, only lifeless. She brushed her hand over his matted hair and slid her hand into his. "He's so cold…" Sora mumbled. Mrs. Kamiya rubbed Sora's back and nodded as tears trickled down her face. "I'll never forget him." "None of us will." Tai's father replied.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hasta Mañana, Always be mine  
________________________________________________________________________  
Sora gave Tai one last kiss as the man attempted to close the coffin. "Good-bye, Tai. I love you."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the sun  
________________________________________________________________________  
That night Sora cried herself to a light sleep. Sora jumped as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Leaning against the nightstand was a white, see-through Tai. "T-Tai…you're a ghost…" Sora began. He smiled and ran his whispy fingers through her hair. "I miss you…" Sora whimpered. Tai sat down on her bed and held her hand. "Why did you go? I love you!" Tai looked sadly at her watery eyes. "I came to say good-bye. I love you too, more than all the stars in the sky." A light shone through the window as Tai leaned in to kiss his love one final time. Tai's outline slowly faded as he reached out his hand. "Good-bye Tai." Sora murmured as she went back to a comforted sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream  
Feelings untold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me  
________________________________________________________________________  
Sora woke up the next morning wondering if all that happened that night was just her imagination. She walked into the living room where she had left her leather jacket and it wasn't where she had left it on the floor. She panicked as she frantically looked for her only material souvenier of her love. She opened the closet and there it was, hanging perfectly. She wasn't sure exactly how it had gotten there, but she had a guess. Hanging from the sleeve was a tag she didn't remember seeing before, reading: More than all the stars in they sky, you will always be in my heart. Sora smiled with serenity "And you in mine."  
________________________________________________________________________  
Hasta Mañana, Always be mine  
  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the sun  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's note: This is my first songfic, I hope you liked it. By the way, Viva Forever is a song by the Spice Girls and though they were "like, soooo 5 minutes ago" I thought this song was really pretty and it matches the story exactly. Thanks for readin'! -Keava  
  
REVIEW  
||  
||  
||  
\/ 


End file.
